This invention relates to methods and systems for monitoring electronic equipment to prevent overheating.
Computers have become ubiquitous in our society. Their presence has both raised productivity and increased the quality of life. One feature that has allowed the computer to become so valuable is portability. Many of these devices are designed to be portable and thus a single device can be carried by a user and used in different locations. This creates many design challenges to ensure the reliability of the devices.
One common characteristic shared by all computers is that they create heat energy. The heat generated can be detrimental to the device if it is not dissipated or removed in some manner. Computers often rely on air exchange with the ambient environment to cool the device. This works well unless the air exchange is somehow blocked. This condition is especially prevalent in portable computers that are used in a multitude of different environments
For example, the user of a portable computer may choose to use the device on a couch, in a bed, or lying on a carpet. In these environments, it may be more likely for air exchange to be blocked by, for example a blanket or pillow. If such a condition goes unnoticed it may be detrimental to the computer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods that reduce the likelihood of a computer overheating.
Methods and systems for protecting a computing device are described. In one embodiment, a computer is provided and includes a housing that defines an internal cavity. A CPU is mounted within the internal cavity and a sensing circuit is mounted on the housing. The sensing circuit is configured to sense a temperature of the internal cavity. The sensing circuit generates a signal that can be used to ensure that the computer does not overheat when the temperature of the internal cavity reaches a definable threshold.
In another embodiment, the computer has at least one ventilation structure in the housing which allows air to enter the internal cavity. The computer also has a sensing circuit comprising a photo-sensor mounted on the housing and positioned to sense light entering the internal cavity through a ventilation structure. The circuit generates a signal responsive to a condition that indicates that light is not entering the internal cavity in an amount that suggests that the ventilation structure is unblocked.
In another embodiment, a method for protecting a computer comprises sensing an area proximate a ventilation structure in a computer housing and generating a signal if an object at least partially blocks the ventilation structure.